konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sepia and Luka
Sepia and Luka are a mother and son that stay in a town in the forest. Sepia's withdrawn and quiet, working with animals at the local pet shop, while Luka is gentle and docile, working with children at the daycare. __TOC__ Appearances Sepia is a jerboa-based android with long ears and a small body. He has small arms, but very large segmented legs and a long tail. He has humanoid fingers, but his toes are painted on and cannot move independently of each other. The tail widens a bit at the end. He is a near-white grey in color, with black at the ends of his ears and tail. His eyes are a sepia color, and he has freckles. His ears and tail are natural-looking, and can bend and flop however they want. He wears a sepia toned collar around his neck, to hide scars from his near-death experience. Luka looks roughly like a real kangaroo, but with more segmented pieces. She is visibly robotic, and is brown in color. Personalities Sepia is generally quiet and withdrawn. He isn't shy, but seems to easily get annoyed with conversations and has a generally unfriendly manner of speaking. He speaks little and relies much on body language, most of which humans don't notice. He's not very trusting and doesn't like people messing with the animals. He's calmed down since they moved away from South City, and isn't as jumpy as he used to be. When with animals Sepia is happier and more relaxed. He prefers interacting with animals more than humans, and is rather protective of them. Luka is very caring and tends to those under her care to the best of her abilities. She is a bit emotional and clearly shows how she feels. She is authoritative and can be very stubborn if it regards her protegees, protecting them and not accepting any deal or compromise that doesn't provide sufficient safety. She is a bit of a worrywart and often thinks back on the past. Biographies Sepia was originally a veterinary aid and lived in the veterinary clinic where he worked. However, as he was forced to speak with animals who had to be put down or mothers whose babies did not survive, the job took a heavy toll on his psyche. He grew depressed and stopped talking to humans or other robots, shutting himself away from the world, and had trouble tending to his own needs. He grew issues with speaking to patients, stuttering and breaking off or upsetting them instead of calming them down. Even when sent to a therapist, he wouldn't speak with her and would instead talk with her animal support unit. It was decided that he was unable to care for himself, socially nor physically, and wasn't able to continue working. As he no longer had a home, he was instead asked if he wished to be adopted, which he silently agreed to. At the adoption agency he was picked up by a kangaroo reploid named Luka, who had fallen into depression after her own child was killed in an accident. Sepia remained mute at first, but Luka didn't try to force him to speak and instead read his physical cues and body language to see what he wished. Therapy sessions were fruitless, but eventually Sepia begun to speak with Luka. (His first words to her were "thank you".) He remained quiet most of the time, and his voice was low, but it was a start and Luka gently coerced him into speaking with other people. Therapy no longer became necessary. After seeing an ad for a cashier job at Pet shop, Luka mentioned the possible job for Sepia, who to her surprise agreed. However, soon after he started working, he was attacked and nearly murdered by a robot that mistook him for someone else. A customer, Astro, stopped the robot, the incident leaving Sepia alive but with a heavily scarred neck. After seeing Sepia become traumatized and frightened of his customers, Astro offered to be his bodyguard and begun to help him out at the shop. Although there were no further murder attempts Sepia was subject to multiple death threats when Astro was gone or busy, further traumatizing him. Luka took him away from the job after finding out, refusing to let him do any more work despite Sepia wanting to continue, until Kikari offered a more permanent bodyguard that would stay by his side 24/7. Luka very hesitantly agreed. Sepia got to pick for himself what he wanted, and he picked a bear. The bear would follow Sepia and stay by his side constantly, picking him up if it felt he was in danger, after which the threats have ceased. Unable to focus his attention on it, Kikari eventually gave the pet shop to Sepia, though the jerboa still considered Kikari to be the "real" owner until, during a turbulent situation, Kikari removed the connection between the pet shop and the inn and moved away. Sepia continued the pet shop on his own, considering it his own, but South City was growing more and more dangerous until the shop was attacked by Faust's group, his bear guard near-fatally wounded when fighting back. After this incident he and Luka couldn't take anymore, and they left the city. The two now live in a town with Alec Mulberry, with Luka tending to children and Sepia working at a petting zoo. Abilities Sepia is very well-versed in speaking with any and all animals, and knows their languages better than he knows english. He has very good hearing, and is quick to react to danger. He notices very many things regarding body language, and is able to judge roughly what kind of person he is facing along with their mood. Luka can leap very high and far distances. She is handy with children, and has a lot of patience. She is good at treating scrapes and wounds, and will take in any wounded person she finds. Just like Sepia, she's good at noticing visual cues. Luka can adopt a very authoritative tone similar to being scolded by your mother. Trivia Sepia was originally dark grey in color, but changed it after the murder attempt so he wouldn't be mistaken for the same person again. Sepia hates hospitals, doctors and veterinary clinics. He prefers treating wounds and illnesses on his own. Sepia isn't fond of children, mainly because they like to tug at his ears and tail. Though, influenced by Luka, he tries to help any child he realizes is lost or otherwise in trouble. Luka was named after the vocaloid, while Sepia's name came from the color of his eyes. Luka often carries Sepia in her pouch. One of the main reasons Luka decided to adopt Sepia was that he was the closest they had to a kangaroo. Luka has become somewhat well-known with the police for not letting abusive parents take their children home. While she initially got into trouble, as it turned out she was never wrong on this matter, they have begun to take her side by default and turning to her in cases of suspected child abuse. The death of Luka's first child remains an open wound, and though she tries to hide it normally, any mention of her child or his death is enough for her to break. Especially among those who know her line is meant to have a child, this is a common thing to bring up during arguments. Doing so is one of the few things that causes Sepia to speak up of his own accord, in order to defend her. Though she loves children, Luka is afraid to let any child stay at her home ever since the accident that killed her baby. Sepia and Luka are to feature in a visual novel minigame called "Pet Shop Heartache". Category:Characters Category:CuteCat's Category:CuteCat's/Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters